Jekyll and Hyde: If Hyde Was a Zydrate Addict
by ahiddenbanshee
Summary: Shilo meets one of Graverobber's 'eccentric' friends, but she quickly learns there's much more to this girl. She needs help and Shilo wants to care for her. The girl believes she's a monster and Shilo is perfect to her because she's everything she's not.


A/N: This one is kind of goofy, kind of strange, kind of hmm, I don't know. But I sort of thought, if Shilo ever liked girls there's no way she'd find anyone normal. And in this story she found someone far, far, far from normal. So... yeeeah. I don't know. It was just for funsies.

* * *

><p><em>I could do your hair, I could touch you there.<br>We could play dress up in cute underwear.  
>Tell me all your secrets they're all safe with me.<br>We'll have pillow fights, giggle 'til quarter of three.  
>I think that you're so pretty. You'd look so good on me!<br>We're so close just like sisters.  
>Let's have some fun, play a little tongue twister!<br>__**Do you wanna be my girlfriend?  
><strong>__I'll be the best friend, all that you have ever wanted.  
>Come on let's make it official, can be so simple.<br>Just say that you want it!_

"Eddy!" Graverobber groaned as he pulled the blonde away from Shilo, "Knock it off! You're scaring her."

"No, I'm not." the blonde smiled, "We were having a _**great**_ time 'til you came along."

Graverobber glared at the girl and opened his mouth to scold her further, but Shilo spoke up, chuckling as she did, "It's fine. Really."

Graverobber glanced at Shilo then back to the girl who stuck her tongue out at him, "See? She likes me, which is why I was- I was, umm..." what occurred in the last minute seemed to escape her memory and she looked as if she was really struggling to remember.

"Asking me to be your girlfriend?" Shilo supplied with a smirk, figuring the girl was merely dimwit junkie.

"Yeah!" the blonde shrieked, snapping her fingers as she looked at Shilo, "Thanks, doll face... Now where was I?" she mummbled, but then her eyes caught on to the hands that were clamped around her wrists, they followed the trail up the arms until she saw Graverobber and he raised an expectant brow at her.

"Graves! When did you get here? Your friend is here, and _**I**_, ever the gracious host, was providing entertainment. Is she a _special_ friend of yours? Should I leave? NO! Should I _stay_?" her eyebrows bounced twice insinuatively.

The girl called 'Eddy' was strange, but her story was rather tragic... in a 'it was her own damn fault' sort of way. Sure this side of her seemed bubbly and fun, but the other side was... well, much different.

Shilo giggled quietly when Graverobber rolled his eyes and spun the girl around, "_Eddy_, this is Shilo. Shilo, this is Edelmira, but she goes by Eddy. Say '_hello_', Eddy." he spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Hello." Eddy grinned widely and gave a dainty wave to Shilo. Shilo tried to supress her laughter as she said, "Hi." back.

Eddy continued to smile and extended her hand in offering to shake Shilo's, "Graves has spoken about you a few times. It's so nice to m-"

Shilo gasped when the girls eyes rolled back into her head and all her limbs failed her as she started to fall, but Graverobber was quick... fluid... practiced, almost as if he was used to this sort of thing, he caught the girl, and put her on the couch, where she laid completely passed out.

"What happened to her?" Shilo looked over the girl, she seemed normal enough, if not slightly... bizarre. Even the couple of times she'd seen her out with Graverobber peddling Z she seemed fine, she'd never blacked out like that.

"She's a little... eccentric..." Graves mummbled, adjusting the sleeping girl's head into a more comfortable position.

"_A little_?" Shilo snorted and arranged the girl's hair away from her face. She snatched her hand back when she caught Graverobber's amused stare and realized just what she'd been doing to a person she didn't even know and seemed to know less and less of as the seconds ticked by...

A good 5 hours, more or less, passed before Eddy woke, and Shilo was there. "Hey." she greeted her quietly.

Eddy groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and in doing so smearing her make up, the black smudge mark across the front of her hand made her shoulders slump but she withheld a sigh and looked up to the dark haired girl, "Hi... Uhh, who are you?"

"Shilo Wallace. We met a few hours ago. And before you ask Graverobber left to go harvest. And he left you this. He said he already set the dosage." Shilo brought a Zydrate gun into view, loaded with a full vial of glow.

Eddy groaned as she sat up on the couch and took the gun from Shilo, "Thanks." she mummbled and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt then pressed the needle into the skin of her arm and pulled the trigger. She winced before she let out a sigh and put the gun on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, umm," Eddy spoke, running a hand through her hair, and Shilo immediately noticed the change in her voice, it had gone from high pitched and excited to something lower and controlled. She also took note of the fidgeting and the lack of eye contact, Eddy was pulling at her sleeves and chewing on her lip, "I hope I didn't embarrass myself earlier... or you. I have a tendency to be... uhh,"

"Eccentric?"

"Yeah," she let out a short awkward laugh.

"That's how Graverobber described it."

Eddy seemed to pale for a moment, "He didn't get too mad at me, did he?"

Shilo wasn't sure how to answer, it was a strange question, "No, I- I mean, he caught you before you fell and put you on the couch. And he said, 'Poor kid's a wreck', and that's pretty much it. Then he gave me some instructions on what to do when you woke up."

"He made you stay here to take care of me?"

"No, I volunteered." Shilo smiled smally, shyly.

"Oh." Eddy's face flushed with a bright, very noticable blush and she went to stand up. Her legs gave a wobble before she started to walk.

"Can, I, uh, get you something. Or... or are you staying for a while?"

"Yeah, if that's alright? Graves said I could lay low here if I needed to."

"Right." Eddy nodded, 3 years ago Shilo was all over television screens, new papers articles and magazine covers, they were still looking for her, especially the Largo's, "Yeah... This is the place to go if you wanna disappear from the radar. It's fine with me. Did he show you the spare room?"

Shilo shook her head and Eddy rolled her eyes, "Of course he didn't. Come on," she waved for Shilo to follow her.

"So it's three rooms, two bathrooms. I'm sure you've seen the kitchen, and you've spent enough time in the living room." Eddy explained and stopped at a door that was half way opened, she pushed it all the way open and turned on the light, "This is the guest bedroom. We've had a lot of guests over the years, but I assure you I wash the sheets every other week." she smiled and Shilo laughed, "It's nice. You're sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Why would I?"

"Well, I figured, you and Graverobber..."

Eddy barked a laugh, then covered her mouth, "Sorry. Hah, sorry, no. There is no '_me and Graverobber_'."

"But you live with him, and I just assumed tha-"

"Correction," Eddy smiled and turned to walk back down the hall, leaving the light on in the guest bedroom and Shilo followed her, "_He_ lives with **me**."

"Oh, I- wow. So this is your place?"

"You really thought Graves could afford something like this?" she snorted, "Yeah. My home sweet home, I guess you could say. My room's down the other hall to the left, same with Graves to the right." Eddy turned on the light in the kitchen and stepped in. She moved toward the fridge, peering in she found nothing of interest and moved to a cupboard, the liquor cabinet. She raised the whiskey bottle up in offering to Shilo who shook her head.

Eddy grabbed a glass and took a seat at the table and offered for Shilo to sit too, which she did and watched Eddy not sip, but down the amber liquid she poured into her glass in one gulp.

"So, go ahead, you've got questions, right?" Eddy offered a smile, but it wasn't the smile she'd seen from the crazy, happy, _eccentric_ Eddy she'd first met earlier that day, this smile was fake.

"I don't want to pry." Shilo laughed quietly.

"No, no. Go ahead. I'd be curious too if I ever met me."

So Shilo thought about it, she thought she'd ask something simple, like about her name, or about her eyes and how they seemed to change color, or about how she met Graverobber... something that didn't shout 'WHAT'S WITH THE TOTAL POLAR OPPOSITE MOOD CHANGE!'

But even the simplest of questions, any one of those questions she thought about, they all tied and meshed together, turning into one big, dramatic story that was Eddy's life.

Edelmira Girard came from a wealthy family, not as wealthy as the Largo's of course, no other family could compare with their power and money, but still, she was treated just as her name translated, like a princess.  
>Her father, a surGen, was one of Rotti Largo's most trusted, most requested surGens and Head of the Surgical Staff. He spoiled his child, spoiled her rotten, his only daughter. And when she wanted to have surgery he allowed it. He figured a little nip and tuck wouldn't hurt, just this one time...<br>But when he found out she was getting surgery at least once a week, with ever changing qualities that made him question if she really was his daughter, he grew angry, as any father, any parent, would. That was his money and his child. Deforming herself, becoming something completely different, someone he didn't know, someone he didn't raise alongside his wife.

Edelmira, who was born with chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin spotted with freckles. A girl who was becoming a mirror image of her mother with each year passed was gone. The girl who claimed a room in his home and spent his money was not his daughter anymore.  
>This girl had no self respect, no morals. She couldn't stop changing her appearance, she was addicted to the knife, she was no better than Amber Sweet herself, who she was frequently captured on film with, passed out in alleyways strung out on street Zydrate, committing degrading acts just to get a hit. Photos were put in magazines beside hot gossip, well written if not competely untrue articles.<p>

By the time she was 16 (which was around the time Shilo was turning 12) her father had kicked her out. Though he wasn't so stern enough to just let her live and/or die on the streets. He bought her an apartment, it was a little bit ritzy, but far away from GeneCo Tower, from away from where she grew up around the rich, beautiful and powerful, which showed just how much he hated this girl that replaced his princess, but also how much he still cared for her and wanted the best for her. He missed the real Edelmira and hoped one day he might get her back.

So, her first night on her own, free of her parents, she did all the things she used to sneak out to do, free to roam the streets without consequence, buy drugs, find a Z dealer and have a little fun with him or her to get a hit, maybe get some surgery, drink and party, sleep around, pass out and do it all again the next night...

It all seemed so fun, until the second year on her own, on her 18th birthday. The day she collapsed and woke up mellowed out and confused as ever, the regular Eddy. She found Graverobber in the alley she'd passed out in and he explained that she'd done some outrageous things before she passed out. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned against the nearest wall and slid down. She never felt as cold and used up as she did then. She felt confused, unsure if she really had done all the things Graverobber had said. Her life was out of her hands, something she had no control over anymore. She was... she was two people at once, in the same body. At different times one would take over and the other would wake up with no memory of anything... it was frightening... terrifying.

Graverobber, usually one who cared for buisness and buisness only, found himself feeling bad for her, seeing someone so young, mixed up and messed up. And just when he went to tell her about the three way he'd witnessed her participate in she fell into the darkness again. He knew he couldn't just leave her there. She was just a kid, and she sure as hell needed someone to take care of her, since she was doing a shit job herself.

Graverobber became a regular visitor in her apartment, then a regular lodger, now he just lived there, when he wanted a break from the dumpsters. And it was no big deal. Not to them at least. He was her caretaker. Her daddy paid the bills and all she had and wanted to do was try to ween herself off of Zydrate and be normal again... only subjected to live in the body she created, a constant reminder of not _who_, but **what** she used to be.

Shilo nodded the whole time, taking in the girls appearance she had blonde hair, it looked natural, but it had actually come from a surgery when she was 15. Her skin was bare of freckles and blemishes, it wasn't fair, it had been enhanced to have a healthy glow one might get from a tan, it appeared so natural, though sunlight was a rarity these days. She was skinny, liposuction 3 times, but over the years of shaky recovery she was trying to gain pounds to achieve a healthy weight. The nose that was on her face was nearly similar to the one she was born with, though this nose was her 12th. She had her lips replaced 5 times, the pair she wore were a rosey red, they were plump, soft looking. Her eyelashes were fake, there was no doubt about that, they were incredibly full and long without any mascara over them. And her eyes.

"What about your eyes?"

"Oh. Mood changing. I lost the paper that had all the colors and what they meant, but usually they just go from bright blue, sometimes gold, to a light brown." Eddy shrugged off trying to remember for sure.

"Looks like a honey brown to me." Shilo murmured, but then sat up straight when she realized she'd been leaning on her elbows, her hands holding her face as she gazed deeply, almost dreamily into Eddy's eyes.

Eddy laughed, "They have that effect on people."

"What other colors can they change to?"

"Well, Graverobber's told me he's seen green, dark blue, something close to black, gray, violet, and pink."

"Pink?" Shilo laughed.

"Yeah. I think it meant, like, giddy, or something. Like... uh, childish."

"So brown is like neutral?"

"Yeah..." Eddy smiled, "So um..." she looked to Shilo then her empty glass, she'd refilled it twice during her story, "Is that... is that your real hair? I mean, 'cause I saw you toss your wig after the opera."

"Oh, yeah. Totally real." Shilo reached up and gave her hair a tug.

"It's pretty."

"_Your_ hair is gorgeous."

"Please, my hair isn't real. None of me is real. You are though. You're beautiful." the words escaped her before she could even think about stopping them. Eddy blushed brightly after she'd said that, so did Shilo.

"Well, um, I should get some laundry done or something, you can watch t.v. or get something to eat, go to bed. Make yourself at home."

That was two years ago. When Shilo first met, properly met, Eddy. And when she learned Edelmira's story where in the end she came to know of her Jekyll-Hyde persona**.**

That day Shilo was sure she'd met her new best friend, her new best girl friend. As the days passed, and the months flew by, the more she'd visit Eddy and Graves the more she didn't want to leave.

Shilo would get an equal fill of Eddy and _Eddy_. Eccentric Eddy was silly and funny, but Ordinary Eddy was sweet and shy, but sometimes somber and downright depressed. She hated being split into two personalities. She hated her younger self for getting addicted to surgery and Zydrate. She wanted to be one person, just Eddy.

And sometimes in the early morning, when Graverobber would come home, Shilo would creep down the hall and hear him talking to her, soothing words, encouraging words, and she'd hear Eddy's sniffles and whimpers, "I don't want to be like this anymore."

It broke Shilo's heart, and she wanted to help, she wanted to help her so badly.

It had been two years since that day Shilo met Eddy and Eddy, two years the blonde was still struggling.

Shilo walked into the apartment, having been supplied a key of her own, and it was close to sun down, no lights were on aside from the kitchen light that always seemed to be on, whether it was broken and stuck to illuminate forever or Eddy just kept it that way, she wasn't sure, but it helped guide her through the home.

"Eddy?" she called as she walked down the entry hall and into the living room.

"She's not here." Graverobber's voice spoke suddenly, sending Shilo's heart pounding rapidly for a few moments.

"Every time." she breathed and put a hand over her heart as if to steady it. It was a game he'd developed, hide in the shadows and scare the living day lights out of Shilo, needless to say, it wasn't a favored game of hers.

He just chuckled from the kitchen, stepping into the light and taking a seat at the table, "She went to get groceries. She shouldn't be long."

"Okay." Shilo dropped her bag by a chair and took a seat at the table across from him and sighed. She looked around the kitchen, it was still the same as it was 2 years ago, save for the photo of her and Eddy on the fridge from Shilo's birthday last year. She smiled at it and looked to Graves who stared at her like some kind of new species of animal... or a corpse he was about to harvest Z from.

"What?" she asked, shocked by his piercing stare, who knows how long he'd been watching her.

"Just thinking." he said simply.

Shilo nodded, not completely convinced. She cleared her throat and considerd the question in her head for a minute before she spoke, "So, um, you know Eddy well, does she, you know... like guys... oooor..." she trailed off.

"I **knew** it!" Graves slammed his hands on the table and stood up laughing.

"What! I didn't- What!"

"You _like_ Eddy."

"What! No. I mean. So? Maybe I do. I was just wondering. It's not like she's dating anyone or you two are together or anything."

"Who says we're not together?" he bounced his brow with a grin.

Shilo's jaw dropped, when had that happened? "Wha-"

"I'm only kidding. We're not like that anymore... though on occasion..."

"Ugh." Shilo scoffed and let her head fall into her hands.

"I'm just saying, spazzy Eddy is totally selfless," Graverobber explained, and Shilo let out a loud groan of disgust, "Hey, hey!" he interrupted her noise, "Don't get me wrong, I don't feel good about it... well, some part _does_ feel good, but she overpowers me."

Shilo looked up from her hands with a look of annoyance, "She's a 110 pound girl and she _overpowered_ you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe if _you_ get jumped by crazy Eddy you'll know what I mean."

Shilo blushed and folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"It's sort of weird. Her eyes, they go sort of orange or something, then she says some things and then she's on top of you and your just sort of stuck there. And it just happens... You'll see." Graverobber said and added a chuckle with Shilo snorted at his last comment.

"So you've just been with the _**other**_ Eddy, right?" she asked, her voice muffled.

She was met with silence and moved her head to peer up at Graves slightly, raising a brow. He was biting his lip, "What answer would you prefer to hear?" he asked cautiously.

She buried her face back into her arms.

"Hey! Look on the bright side, when you two get _together_ it'll be like you've been with me too. Two for one!" he chuckled, "Or if crazy Eddy is present she'll ask me to join. But I don't think I could do it, I mean, that is just _way_ too much work for me."

"You're so gross." Shilo mummbled.

He was offended, just for a moment, but then a thought occurred, "Hey, which is better, me? Or Pavi?"

She sat straight up in her seat, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, "She was with _**Pavi Largo**_?"

Graves gave a nod.

"Eew." Shilo's face scrunched, "Pre masks or post masks?"

"Pre masks. No... I think both. They used to get surgries together, I don't know. It was off the record stuff. A long time ago."

"Eew... She was _with him_-with him?"

"I don't know for sure. She doesn't like talking about it. But when she was going around with Amber it was bound to happen, her and Pavi hooking up."

"Wait... going around with Amber... you don't mean...her too?"

"No. That's what I do... sometimes, when there's no money for payment. But then... I guess since I've been with Eddy it's like she's been with Amber too, ya know, if you think about it."

"Ugh. You are honestly the grossest person I know." she rose from the table and walked down the hall to the room that had basically become hers.

She flopped on the bed and sighed, was she kidding herself? Did she really think she had a chance, or that Eddy even felt that way? She turned putting her face into the pillow, but then she smelled something. It was Eddy's smell. Just two nights ago they'd both fallen asleep in this room, and the pillow still smelled of her. Shilo didn't want to seem like a complete fool, but she couldn't help herself, she inhaled deeply and savored it.

The door slammed and a voice called out for Graverobber. Shilo jumped, distancing herself from the pillow and sitting up at the sound of Eddy.

"What! I'm in the kitchen! What's wrong?" he answered.

"Nothing, I just... I'm feeling sort of..."

There was a pause or they were speaking in whispers, Shilo couldn't tell, she peeked out into the hall, but she still couldn't hear or see anything. She crept quietly, inching herself to the end of the hallway that led to the living room and connected to the kitchen. She peered around the corner and her heart hammered heavily and painfully against her ribs.

Eddy and Graves were locked at the lips, her hands were on his chest and his were slipping down from her shoulders to rest low on her back. She could see every little movement their mouths made together, how perfect it looked... and how jealous she felt.

She ducked around the corner when Graverobber pulled away, "Table again?" she heard Eddy say, and it wasn't crazy Eddy either, her eyes widened at the suggestion coming from normal Eddy, but then again... maybe this was her stabilizing, gaining control over her personalities, meshing them into one, being one single Eddy who was both quirky and mature. Shilo cheered in her mind, but frowned at the situation. She really didn't have a chance.

"Uh, no." she heard Graverobber say with a chuckle.

"Oh, come on. You gotta give me something. And I thought, maybe if we did, you know, she might not be so... you know?"

"I don't think-"

"What is Shi coming over soon? Hah, we could invite her in on it."

"Actually, she's already here."

"What! Shit!" Shilo covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself not to laugh out loud, but then thinking quickly she went back to her room, and kept the door just a crack open. No longer than 20 seconds later she heard steps coming down the hallway and a light knock on the door before it opened, "Hey." Eddy smiled, the blush was still in her cheeks but Shilo pretended not to see it.

"Oh hey." she replied flipping through the magazine she'd found on her sprint back into the room. She kept casual, though her heart broke internally, while Eddy faked cool.

"So, umm, how long have you been here?"

"A few minutes, just came over to hang out."

"Oh... uh, I'm not sure if that's, umm... I mean, since we figured out the switch schedule, a-and tonight, I don't think- umm... Graves is gonna leave soon, and there's... there's the other Eddy, she, uhh." Eddy paused noticing she was stumbling a lot and not making much of any sense at all, she sighed and took a seat on the bed, and Shilo tried not to openly sniff at the air when her smells came like a crashing wave over her.

"How do I put this...the other Eddy, we figured out, on, uh, particular nights... she, uhh, she feels sort of... _friskier_ than usual. And I usually try to stay home by myself and uh-"

Shilo's eyes widened, what Graverobber had said earlier, '_you get jumped by crazy Eddy you'll know what I mean... it just happens... You'll see_.' An idea popped into her head, and two years ago she would've never thought such an idea, but now... "It's okay. I'll watch over you." She internally winced and wondered if she could really go through with it. Part of her didn't think she could, but the other part of her wanted to badly to know what Graves meant about being overpowered and her selflessness, and honestly, she really wanted to get off, and not by her own hand for once.

"No, Shi, you don't-"

"It'll be fine, really. If it gets to be too much for me, I'll step out for a bit." there was a tightening in Shilo's stomach, she was lying right to Eddy's face, she wanted to stay here for her own selfish reasons... but then she shook the thought off, she wouldn't do it. She'd just watch over her, just like she said, it wouldn't be a lie. She was a good person. She was a good friend. That's what she was... wasn't she?

Shilo gave the blonde a smile, Eddy offered a glimpse of a smile in return, "Okay."

"Any idea when she'll arrive?" Shilo sat up and tossed the magazine aside. They spoke of the other Eddy as a visitor, and that's what she was really, just an annoying visitor that was starting to visit less and less.

Eddy stood from the bed and shrugged, "Don't know. I'm guessing around 10."

"I'll be prepared." Shilo gave an assuring nod and chuckle.

Eddy smiled smally, "I'm gonna put those groceries away."...

"Come on, Shi! It'll be fun! I promise!" the other Eddy had made an early entrance, Graverobber had left the hour previous and Shilo was becoming overwhelmed. She thought back to her devious thoughts, wanting that release and taking advantage of the other Eddy to get it, then reconsidering and just being a good friend and taking care of her when she wasn't herself, but now she understood. She knew what Graves meant.

Overpowered. Overwhelmed. Confused. Concerned. Scared. And the tiniest bit excited. She cursed that tiny bit of her for finding some sort of joy in this. The other Eddy was... adorable, loud, fun, obnoxious, but at the same time dangerous... mainly to herself of course. The positions she'd put herself in, and then have absolutely no recollection of it... Zydrate was a hell of a drug.

"Eddy, please. I think you should just calm down, I mean, it's almost 11, maybe you should go to bed."

"Yes!" Eddy squeaked and stood up from kneeling in front of the couch, "To bed." she grinned and took Shilo's hands before changing her tone, "Let's go to bed, Shi." it was something seductive, and for a moment Shilo wondered if she'd ever had surgery on her vocal cords.

She finally knew what Graverobber meant. Those orange-ish eyes, the things she'd say and soon she'd just have total control. She found herself being pulled from the couch, down the hall and into Eddy's room. The door shut with a soft click just as she was pushed toward the bed. And she snapped out of it for a moment, "Eddy, wait. I don't think-"

"Don't think." Eddy smiled, but then her face fell, "Don't you want me to make you feel good, Shilo?" she pouted and came to stand in front of the dark haired girl. Eddy was just an inch or so taller than Shilo, but Shilo had never felt so tall before. The other Eddy was so much more different than Eddy. The way she carried herself and spoke... The only thing they shared was appearance. And that's what Shilo saw... just Eddy. The girl she wanted. And the girl was offering herself to her. That devious Shilo was coming back to take the wheel.

"I would want nothing more than that, Eddy, b-"

"No buts." Eddy put her finger over Shilo's lips before replacing the digit with her mouth. Shilo was more than silenced, she couldn't even register a complete thought, or hear the alarms and sirens telling her to stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!

Shilo was on the bed, and Eddy was grinning above her, "Now just relax and enjoy..." she murmured and her lips descended onto her neck, and slowly they traveled lower and lower. Shilo's visioned blurred and she choked out a moan. Her fingers grabbed and clawed at the blankets beneath her and she did just as Eddy told her...

Graverobber slipped into the apartment quietly, he locked the door behind him and crept with silent grace through the home, bypassing every squeaky floorboard until he reached the carpet of the living room and went down the hall to his room. But a very intriguing sound caught his ear. The very distinct sound of moaning, and if his ears served him right those were post climactic moans. Curiousity got the best of him, though he was positive he knew exactly what lay behind that door he just had to see it to believe it.

The sweat on Shilo's brow and chest glistened in the dim light as Eddy crawled up the bed to kiss the dozing girl.

Graves let out a huff of a laugh and before he could escape Eddy turned and caught sight of him through the crack of the door.

"No boys allowed." she sang in her sweet tone and got off the bed to skip over to him. In just her underwear and flushed cheeks and those bright orange eyes he was too distracted to deflect her attack. She pushed through the doorway, pushing Graves along the way and shut the door behind her before she put her mouth on his, keeping him against the wall. He could taste Shilo on her lips and tongue, and he groaned. Falling under Eddy's control he let her drag him into his room and let out a drunken sort of laugh when she said, "Your turn."...

Shilo woke up with a jump, she was startled awake by a loud sobbing. Looking around her she found she was in Eddy's room, her clothes were still on, her shirt halfway unbuttoned and her panties were missing, and her skirt was hiked up, but still, clothed. And sitting up it all came flooding back, and she assumed Eddy must have found her sleeping like that, and she was reacting to the other Eddy's actions.

Shilo sighed and got up from the bed, Eddy's sobs turned into snifflings and whimpers and she was sure she heard Graverobber's voice saying, "Calm down, you'll wake her." She found her panties and was in the process of slipping them up her legs when the door was pushed open and Graves stood there. Shilo ignored his small smirk as she pulled her underwear the rest of the way up and adjusted the buttons on her shirt.

"I was hoping she wouldn't wake you... She's kind of hysterical. She usually gets that way the day after... Um, maybe- you might want to go..." he suggested. And she nodded, even she wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Wait," Graves stopped her in the doorway where he stood, "How was it?" he bounced his brow once. Shilo sighed before answering, "I passed out after so... amazing?... Yeah, it was amazing." though she wasn't happy about it. In a way she still felt like she'd taken advantage of her, and it wasn't the real Eddy she'd been with... And she wanted the real Eddy.

"Told you." he chuckled quietly, "Your bag's in the kitchen. I'll distract her."

Graves moved down the hall first and went into the living room where Eddy was curled up on her side on the couch, tears slipping down her face and into the couch cushions as she chewed on her thumb nail. Shilo followed and moved quietly, she saw Graverobber crouch down to Eddy's level, he was mummbling something but she couldn't hear. She grabbed her bag from under a chair and saw her shoes in the entry hall, but she paused when she heard Eddy speaking quietly.

"She'll never come back here now. Not after what I did... Fuck... A-and I can't even remember what I did, that's probably the worse part... And I really like her, Graves, I mean, she's a great friend, but I was really hoping the first time I made a move on her I'd be lucid and remember it. Fuck, I'm a fucking idiot."

"Don't say that, Eddy." Shilo dropped her bag and went to the couch where she fell to her knees and looked into the blonde's teary eyes. The girl shot up from her curled position and seemed to be conflicted on whether she should reach out to touch her or not, her hands reached, flinched and recoiled, "I'm so sorry, Shilo." she said as fresh tears came down her cheeks.

"What ever I did to you, I'm sorry. I really- I can't even- I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. Last night was strange and unexpected, but it's part of who you are. And I know you're working really hard to get off of your addiction and these are the effects of it. And I'm glad it was me rather than some stranger. And... to be honest," she chuckled lightly, "Graverobber was right about the other Eddy being selfless."

Eddy covered her face in shame and Shilo reached over and took her hands away, "But that doesn't matter, it's part of the past now, and... and if you really do what to be with me lucid, well, uhh, that can be arranged."

Eddy smiled. She knew no other girl that was like Shilo, Shilo was perfect. "Really?"

"Definitely." Shilo nodded with a laugh and leaned forward to catch the blondes lips for a moment. Eddy gasped, and Shilo pulled away, forgetting that Eddy didn't remember that they'd already kissed before.

"Sorry." Shilo blushed.

"It's fine." Eddy blushed bright red and put her fingers to her mouth.

Graverobber snorted, "It's _more_ than fine."

Eddy and Shilo turned to him with a fake glare. Eddy reached her hand out to Graves and pushed him over, "Pervert."

He just took the gentle abuse in stride and laid on his back for a moment before leaning up on his forearms, "So is this gonna be the new thing? Eddy and Shilo? I get to come home to provocative, arousing girl sounds coming from your room?"

"Shut up!" Eddy laughed as her red face grew brighter and she took a pillow to hide in.

"Also! Will I always get sloppy seconds? Or is that just an occasional deal, 'cause either way I am all for it!"

Shilo raised a brow and Eddy peered over her pillow shield, "Woke up in his bed, then I found you, then it all just came together. I'm a horrible person. I'm like... a rapist or something."

The three broke into laughter and rest of the day took a turn for the brighter, the better, and before they knew it Graverobber was heading out for the nightly harvest and dealings.

Eddy and Shilo sat in the living room watching television. The news was on, and highlights from a press conference Amber Sweet had given earlier were being played.

"Ever think you'll swoop in to take over GeneCo? I mean... Rotti Largo's will did have your name written on it... even if he didn't sign it."

Shilo shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe."

Eddy picked and twisted at a stray thread on the blanket that she and Shilo shared, she was contemplating a question, she wasn't sure she should ruin what was said and created that late morning, but she had to ask. "So, uhh, you're sure you want to be with a recovering Zydrate addict like me. I mean, I-"

"I've known you for two years. And the first time we met you sang me a song about being my girlfriend, and the first time I met _you_ you were shocked to find out that I stayed to watch over you and make sure you were okay after your blackout. I care about you, and for two years I've cared more and more each day." Shilo smirked, "No matter how much you try to tell me you're bad for me I won't leave you."

"Okay." Eddy nodded, and smiled. Shilo's hand moved under the blanket to find Eddy's and laced her fingers with hers, "Oh!" Eddy exclaimed a minute after a calm happiness had come over the entire apartment, "Could you also try and keep me monogamous. I call it cheating, _**she'll**_ call it _fun_."

"Sure," Shilo nodded with a giggle.

Eddy smiled but cursed a moment later, "I hate referring to myself as two different people. I wish it would just stop already."

"It'll be worked out of your system eventually, and I'll help you. Every step of the way. I had to fight through poison withdrawls and I got better. You'll be fine, Eddy. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>AN: I believe this is the part where 'aww's' are in order ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. Or the lyrics to Do You Wanna Be My Girlfriend?


End file.
